A Girl Like No Other
by A Darker Heaven and Hell
Summary: When Chloe entered the restaurant she had no idea what she was getting herself into.


A Girl Like No Other

I was sitting in a Chinese restaurant, waiting for Derek to get our food. I glanced over at him and saw that he was 7th in line, guess we're staying here for a while. We needed to go to Andrew's place and meet up with Tori and Simon, not to mention get Ramon and Liam off our trails. But all I could think about was getting some food; days without a hot meal can do things to a person. A couple moments passed before I saw an elderly woman walk over to my table.

"May I sit here for a while?" she asked in a sweet voice. I glanced over to Derek, noticing he was the 6th person in line. I decided that I had time before he came back so I motioned for her to join me.

"Busy in here, isn't it?" she inquired. I answered her with a shake of my head. We sat there, talking about different subjects for a while. I hadn't noticed my surrounding until I heard people around me snickering and laughing. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. I couldn't figure out why, until the old woman looked at me solemnly and said that she was "so sorry". I saw her hand touch my shoulder, only to pass through it.

Realization hit me that I had been talking to a ghost for the past several minute. The ghost evaporated, leaving me alone with a bunch of people who thought I really was schizophrenic. My attention was caught on a group of people not much older than I was, sitting at a table close to mine. Everyone at the table was laughing, except for the only green haired person in the restaurant. She got up and walked over to me.

"Who are you talking to?" she demanded with a soft tone.

"N-No o-one" damn I hated stuttering. The girl just stared at me, like she knew I was lying. She then took up a chair and sat with me at the table. I got a closer look at her and saw that her hair was indeed green, but with different shades of the color. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue that almost electrified as she sat there. When I looked at the table that she was at previously, she followed my gaze.

"Oh don't worry about them, they won't care I'm here. They only hang out with me because I'm rich but they're all a bunch of rich snobs" she gave me a look of disgust when saying the last part. "Hey, my name's Cheyenne."

"I-I-I-" I tired to come up with a good fake name but couldn't.

"Its okay, I don't' need to know your name, it's your business and you can tell me if you want to or not. I saw you talking to yourself, and I don't think you're crazy. Even if you were I wouldn't be laughing at you like these jerks!" she yelled loud enough for her "friends" to hear. I stared at her, trying to think of something to say to her comment but nothing came to mind. So I just sat there, dumbfounded and nodding like crazy. She leaned closer to me and whispered to me.

"I know what you are." Realization hit me that this girl wasn't human, but something else.

"I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-t-talking about!" she just laughed at me with a loud cackle that got some people's attention.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I know you're a necromancer... because I'm a witch." I looked over at Derek, hoping that he would come to my rescue soon. After I ruled that option out, since he was the 4th person in line, I started frantically searching for a way out of the place without getting caught by Cheyenne.

"Jeez, you're worst then the other Supernaturals!" she said after a few moments. "I know you don't trust me, considering that the Edison Group probably got to you." She watched as my face went from scared to confusion. "So I was right, they did get to you. Well I'm like you. People thought I was crazy so they sent me to Lyle House. When that didn't work they sent me to the hospital where they told me everything. I found out what they really did and escaped, but not before they killed my brother. He was a sorcerer but was out of control so they took him out of the experiment. I got out and I'm now living here, waiting for any other Supernaturals to come wandering through here."

I had every right not to believe her, and part of me didn't. But I felt sorry for her, so I listened to what she had to say, and in return I gave some answers back.

Cheyenne and I were talking about what we could do with our powers when Derek came to our table. He looked at Cheyenne and then glared at me.

"I probably should be going now." Cheyenne piped up as she left the seat and walked out the front door, but not before slipping a note into my hands.

"Who was she?" Derek grunted.

"I'll explain later, but now I'm starving!" I picked up some of the food and piled them on my plate, slurping up noodles with my chop sticks. I dropped a fork on the ground, creating a diversion for me to be able to read the note. I unfolded the note in my hand and looked down to read it.

_See you later Chloe._

**I got this idea when I was reading the scene in The Awakening when Chloe gets laughed at so I was gonna have someone in there not laugh at her and then it went into something like this. If you think this is too much of a cliffhanger than tell me in the reveiw and I will have a sequel. This is a one chapter post or whatever it's called. Now go reveiw!**


End file.
